KyuMin - Is it wrong or not?
by Rachael137
Summary: Sungmin tidak yakin apakah perasaan yang dirasakannya terhadap Kyuhyun, adik kecil dari seniornya di sekolah itu salah atau benar? Tapi bukankah mencintai seseorang itu bukan hal yang salah? [Just another story about Older!Min and Kid!Kyu :p]


**Title** : Wrong Love ?

**Pairing** : KyuMin [Kyuhyun x Sungmin]

**Others** : Donghae

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Romance ; Fluff

**Disclaimer** : KyuMin belongs to each other... ^^

**Warning** : YAOI, Typos, Much so Older!Sungmin ( Bener gak nieh inggrisnya? )

**Summary** :

Sungmin tidak yakin apakah perasaan yang dirasakannya terhadap Kyuhyun, adik dari seniornya di sekolah itu salah atau benar? Tapi bukankah mencintai seseorang itu bukan hal yang salah?

_**By : Zen~**_

Sungmin menatap sebal anak kecil dihadapannya. Tatapan matanya yang biasanya lembut dan tenang itu berubah panik. Entah sudah berapa kali Sungmin berada dalam posisi seperti ini, tapi sepertinya Tuhan memang sedang ingin ia menderita.

"Kenapa Minnie melihatku seperti itu? Aku serius dengan perkataanku tadi. Aku juga serius dengan perkataanku sebelumnya dan sebelumnya juga!" Seru anak kecil itu dengan lantangnya. Ketiga jarinya sudah terkatup seolah dia sedang menghitung sesuatu dan matanya seolah menerawang mencoba mengingat kejadian yang pernah dialaminya.

Sungmin masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya dan kini memandang sebuah bunga mawar berwarna merah muda ditangan kanannya dan sekotak cokelat belgium ditangan kirinya. Dihembuskannya nafas yang sedari tadi ditahannya lalu diletakkannya kedua benda itu di meja berpelitur cokelat dihadapannya. Kemudian ia berjongkok agar tatapan matanya sejajar dengan anak itu.

"Dengar aku, Kyu.. berhentilah melakukan ini padaku. Kau itu laku-laki. Dan tidak ada laki-laki yang mengatakan suka pada laki-laki lain. Seharusnya kau memberikan ini pada perempuan." Kata Sungmin pelan. Berusaha sebaik mungkin menjelaskan hal yang memang sudah salah sejak awal. Tapi bukan berarti Sungmin tidak menyukainya, ini hanya salah... Tidak seharusnya anak innocent seperti Kyuhyun menyatakan cinta padanya.

Sungmin bahkan berani bertaruh bahwa Kyuhyun sendiri tidak mengerti apa itu cinta.

"Aku tahu Minnie itu laki-laki, but you're more beautiful than any other girl in my school!" sanggah anak kecil itu lagi. Mata cokelatnya yang pekat itu kini memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan yakin. Bahkan Sungmin hampir saja tenggelam didalamnya. Rasa panas disekitar pipinya membuat Sungmin yakin bahwa pipi chubby-nya itu kini memerah. Sial, dari mana anak ini belajar merayu seperti itu?

"Dari mana kau belajar merayu seperti ini?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran dengan seseorang dibalik kalimat rayuan itu. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan polosnya, seakan-akan pertanyaan Sungmin barusan adalah kata-kata yang baru pertama kali didengarnya.

"Merayu? Merayu itu apa?" respon Kyuhyun polos. Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan membuat Sungmin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya kemudian membuang nafas lelah. Anak kecil ini, pikir Sungmin, tadi dia terlihat sangat percaya diri dan sekarang kenapa dia terlihat sangat polos? Sungmin harus menahan diri agar dia tidak luluh dan akhirnya malah memeluk makhluk menggemaskan ini.

"Dengarkan aku, Kyuhyun.." Mulai Sungmin, tapi Kyuhyun langsung memajukan bibirnya dan melipat kedua tangan didadanya. Sungmin tahu bahwa anak ini sedang kesal. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka dipanggil Kyuhyun!" protes Kyuhyun.

"Tapi namamu itu memang Kyuhyun!" balas Sungmin tidak mau kalah.

"Tapi aku ingin kau memanggilku Kyu saja, tidak usah pakai Hyun!" balas Kyuhyun lagi, kali ini matanya yang semula terlihat polos kini lurus memandang Sungmin kesal.

"Baiklah..baiklah! Aku akan memanggilmu Kyu dan tidak pakai Hyun! Aishh!" Sungmin menyerah. Dan wajah Kyuhyun berubah sungmringah kemudian tangan kanannya menepuk-nepuk kepala Sungmin dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Bagus! Minnie memang anak pintar!" kata Kyuhyun bangga. Dan Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Sebenarnya, siapa yang anak kecil disini? Gumam Sungmin.

"Minnie, kenapa kau bodoh sekali sih? Sudah kubilang, jangan menekan kedua tombol itu secara bersamaan! Nanti monster itu akan memakanmu!" Seru Kyuhyun tepat disamping telinga Sungmin. Posisi Kyuhyun yang kini sedang melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sungmin membuat suaranya terdengar lebih menjengkelkan seribu kali lipat ditelinga Sungmin. Sedangkan pria berkulit putih itu sedang duduk di sofa yang hampir mempunyai hampir sama dengan kulitnya.

Mata almond pria penyuka warna merah muda itu sedang terfokus pada layar data playstation portable dihadapannya. Berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari desiran nafas yang berasal dari anak kecil ini.

_Demi apapun, Sungmin sedang berusaha untuk menahan diri agar tidak menyerang makhluk polos yang sedang memeluknya ini. GOD! Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan Sungmin?! Fokus! Fokus!_

"Aissh! Kau benar-benar tidak berbakat bermain game Minnie!" Sidir Kyuhyun yang tidak sadar mulai kesal sendiri karena Sungmin terlalu sering merelakan benteng-bentengnya dibuat berantakan oleh monster-monster itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berkonsentrasi kalau kau selalu menggangguku seperti ini?" bantah Sungmin yang kini memandang sinis Kyuhyun. Bocah berumur sembilan tahun itu hanya menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian memindahkan posisi tubuhnya yang semula memeluk Sungmin menjadi duduk disebelahnya.

Direbutnya Playstation itu dari tangan pria yang lebih tua darinya delapan tahun itu kemudian fokus untuk meneruskan permainan Sungmin yang benar-benar payah tadi. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius saat bermain game dan sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada layar yang kini tengah menunjukan warna warni yang berbeda.

Sungmin menatapnya dengan tatapan hangat seolah pemandangan ini adalah hal yang paling indah yang pernah dilihatnya. Untuk ukuran anak berumur sembilan tahun, Kyuhyun memang termasuk anak yang pandai, sangat pandai malah hingga kadang Sungmin merasa malu dengan prestasi akademiknya yang biasa saja.

Jika dilihat dari segi penampilan. Kyuhyun bisa dibilang lumayan tampan. Apalagi saat anak ini menunjukan senyuman polosnya, Sungmin benar-benar ingin memeluknya erat.

Sungmin sendiri tidak yakin dengan perasaannya, tapi mana mungkin seorang pria berumur tujuh belas tahun tertarik pada seorang anak berumur sembilan tahun? _Tidak Sungmin, ini pasti salah, kau hanya menyayanginya sebagai seorang adik saja dan tidak lebih. Salah... tidak boleh lebih. _

"Aku tahu, aku ini tampan Minnie! Berhentila menatapku seperti itu, aku jadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi disini." Kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar Playstation portable itu dan sukses membuat Sungmin tersadar dari lamunanya. Satu hal yang Sungmin heran adalah kenyataan bahwa kyuhyun lebih dewasa dari anak-anak seumurannya. Kadang anak ini bersikap seolah dialah yang lebih tua dari Sungmin.

"Min-ah! Ayo kita latihan dance lagi, kompetisi sekolah sudah dekat!" Donghae menepuk bahu Sungmin yang kini sedang berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah mereka. Wajah Donghae kini terlihat sumringah karena akhirnya dia bisa bebas dari jam sekolah yang membuat otaknya terasa panas. Baginya tidak ada yang lebih meyenangkan dari menari, karena dia benar-benar menyukainya.

"Maaf Hae, sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah berjanji pada Heechul Hyung untuk menjemput kyuhyun dan mengatarnya pulang." Jawab Sungmin dengan anda penuh sesal. Sebenarnya dia ingin latihan dengan Donghae, tapi karena janjinya pada Heechul –lebih tepat jika dibilang bahwa Heechul memaksanya- untuk menjemput dan mengatar Kyuhyun pulang. Dan Heechul tidak akan senang jika Sungmin melanggar janjinya.

"Oh.. ayolah Min! Kau memprioritaskan anak kecil itu lagi!" keluh Donghae yang kini mengikuti langkah kecil sungmin menuju gedung yang hanya berselisih tiga gedung disebelahnya. Sungmin bersyukur Kyuhyun bersekolah disatu sekolah yang sama dengannya. Jadi dia tidak perlu bersusah payah keluar dari komplek sekolah ini.

"Jangan bilang seperti itu Hae, dia itu seperti adikku sendiri!" protes Sungmin.

"Oh ayolah Min! Aku tahu kau tidak berfikir seperi itu!" sindir donghae yang sukses membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Donghae ikut berhenti dan memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan polos andalannya.

"Apa maksudmu Donghae?" tanya Sungmin. Nadanya kini terdengar berbahaya ditelinga Donghae. Mata kecil itu kini melirik Donghae galak. Yang dipandang hanya menyeringai dan memeluk bahu Sungmin tanda bahwa dia meminta maaf. Sungmin memang manis tapi jika dia sudah marah, Donghae tidak berani berurusan dengannya. Karena itu sama saja bunuh diri.

"Ya! Ikan badut! Jangan seenaknya saja memeluk Minnie-ku!" teriakkan Kyuhyun yang lumayan kencang itu membuat Sungmin dan Donghae menghentikan gencatan senjata mereka dan menoleh kearah suara itu berasal. Dari tempat mereka berdiri saat ini mereka bisa melihat Kyuhyun berlari dengan kecepatan yang mengejutkan.

Lima detik kemudian Kyuhyun kini sudah berada diantara Sungmin dan Donghae. Badannya yang kecil itu berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menjauhkan Donghae yang tadi masih asik melingkarkan lengannya dibahu Sungmin. Sementara Donghae merasa kesal, Sungmin diam-diam tersenyum mendengar kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun tadi.

"Ya! Siapa yang kau maksud dengan ikan badut, anak kecil kurang ajar?!" protes Donghae kesal yang kini memandang galak Kyuhyun, berusaha membuat dirinya terlihat menakutkan untuk makhluk menjengkelkan dihadapannya meskipun sepertinya tidak berhasil karena Kyuhyun malah balas memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sama. Tapi sepertinya Donghae tidak terlihat terkejut dan malah terkesan menyukainya. "Tentu saja itu kau! Wajahmu itu mirip Nemo!"

"Ya! Aku ini Hyung-mu! Bagaimana bisa kau bersikap seperti itu?!" bentak Donghae lagi. "Lagipula, apa itu Minnie-ku? Sepanjang yang aku ingat, dia itu Minnie-ku!" tambah Donghae. Kedua tangannya dia letakkan di pinggang seolah menantang Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Lee Donghae! Jangan meng-klaim milik orang lain sembarangan! Minnie itu hanya punya Kyu!" balas Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah. Ditendangnya kaki Donghae tepat pada tulang keringnya sekuat tenaga sebelum akhirnya meraih tangan Sungmin dan mengajaknya berlari. Meninggalkan Donghae yang masih sibuk memegangi kakinya yang sakit.

Sungmin yang memperhatikan pertengkaran anak kecil itu hanya tertawa dan mengikuti kemana tangan kecil ini membawanya pergi. Walaupun Sungmin tidak begitu suka kekerasan, tapi dia menyukai usaha Kyuhyun. Dan sepertinya selama ini anak kecil dihadapannya ini benar-benar serius dengan apa yang hampir setiap hari dikatakannya pada Sungmin.

Mereka berhenti didepan taman kota yang hanya berselisih dua block dari rumah mereka karena Kyuhyun sudah kehabisan nafas. Ini adalah olahraga terberat yang dia lakukan dalam dua bulan belakangan. Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya yang putus-putus sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin cemas. Sungmin berjongkok agar pandangannya bisa sedikit sejajar dengan Kyuhyun. Anak berambut cokelat dihadapannya hanya mengibas-ngibaskan tanggannya, tanda bahwa dia tidak apa-apa. "Baguslah, ayo kita pulang!" ajak Sungmin kemudian berdiri dan membersihkan debu yang menempelkan dilututnya.

"Ah, Tunggu sebentar Minnie-ah! Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Seru Kyuhyun saat dia menyadari bahwa Sungmin hendak berjalan menjauh darinya. Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun mencari sesuatu di dalam ransel hitam yang sedikit lebih besar dari tubuhnya itu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius dan berubah tenang ketika sepertinya dia menemukan benda yang dicarinya.

"Minnie-ah! Jadilah pacarku! Sekarang Kyu memang tidak bisa melindungi Minnie, tapi Kyu berjanji akan banyak minum susu jadi Kyu bisa lebih tinggi dari Minnie." Kata Kyuhyun lantang tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Sungmin.

Meskipun sudah sering mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari Kyuhyun selama satu tahun belakangan, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat Kyuhyun terlihat sangat serius. Tangan kanan anak itu yang sedang memegang origami berbentuk bunga mawar itu terlihat bergetar. Tidak sadar Sungmin menelan saliva yang entah sejak kapan berdiam di mulutnya.

Gila, kau gila Lee Sungmin! Kenapa jantungmu berdegup tidak beraturan seperti ini? Dia itu jauh lebih muda darimu! Tapi tidak peduli sekuat apa pikirannya berteriak bahwa ini tidak benar, hati dan kepalanya sepertinya tidak menurutinya. Karena kini Sungmin mendapati dirinya mengangguk mantap tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun yang masih tetap menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama. Yakin.

Sepuluh detik kemudian, Sungmin mendapati dirinya sendiri sedang menggendong Kyuhyun yang kini sedang memeluknya erat. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa Kyuhyun tersenyum walaupun dia tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Karena sekarang kau sudah resmi jadi milikku, jangan dekat-dekat lagi dengan ikan badut itu lagi, ok?!"

Meskipun Sungmin tahu ini tidak benar, tapi dia tidak bisa mengehentikannya. Setidaknya tidak ada yang salah dengan mencintai seseorang kan? Karena kau tidak bisa memilih seseorang yang harus atau tidak boleh kau cintai. Dan bagi Sungmin, mungkin mencintai seorang Kyuhyun kecil adalah hal terindah yang ada dikehidupannya saat ini. Masa bodoh dengan waktu atau masa depan yang mungkin akan mengubah perasaannya Kyuhyun padanya. Yang dia tahu saat ini, Kyuhyun mencintainya dan Sungmin merasakan hal yang sama.

**-FIN-**

_PS : Euumm... ini apa? Ahahaha..._

_PSS : Selalu penasaran sama Kid!Kyuhyun... kira-kira apakah seperti ini Kyuhyun ketika berumur sembilan tahun? Hihihi.. Dan apa yang Kyuhyun mau, Kyuhyun dapat.. /lirik Sungmin ^^_

_PSS : Sekedar perkenalan anggota baru nih... ^^ annyeong! _

_PSSS : Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca FF pemula ini. Terima Kasih juga untuk yang menyempatkan diri memberikan review atau saran untuk FF ini ^^v_

_PSSSS : KyuMin is Real! _

_**Zen~**_


End file.
